


Напиток

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Мерида так и не научилась этикету.





	Напиток

**Author's Note:**

> драбблы написаны по словам-ключам из сообщества 1дно предложение (http://www.diary.ru/~1sentence/p99254954.htm), правило "тема - предложение" нарушено, я просто брала слова в основу драббла.

Мать учила Мериду этикету с ранних лет, но хорошие манеры прилипали к ней, как еловые иглы к влажному после купания в речке телу — ненадолго. С куда большим наслаждением Мерида прыгала по деревьям, скакала верхом и стреляла из лука. А еще отправлялась с отцом на охоту - что случалось всё реже, ведь он был уже не таким всесильным, каким казался самому себе. . 

От лая собак в такой день можно было оглохнуть; кричали возбуждённые тройняшки, ругались вполголоса слуги, а Мерида наблюдала за чехардой с пролёта второго этажа и примеривалась к перилам. Перепрыгнуть их — раз плюнуть, только вот платье порвётся… Есть ли разница? Обычно она не думала об этом и делала, что вздумается, но на этот раз за спиной стояла мама и глаза её, спокойные и мудрые, напомнили Мериде совсем другой взгляд. Тупого животного, в которое могла превратиться любящая мать и мудрая королева. Так стоит ли разочарование на её лице короткого мига ликования? 

Мерида выбирала нечто среднее и съезжала вниз по перилам, подогнув ноги, словно настоящая леди, и улыбаясь от уха до уха, как дочь клана Данброх. Отец ловил её в последний момент, подбрасывал вверх, и на мгновение Мериде открывался огромный удивительный мир за плечами отца — совсем рядом, только руку протяни! 

Вместе они собирались на охоту, и хотя мать неодобрительно качала головой и морщилась, когда Мерида сплёвывала слюну на землю или припадала к земле, слушая дыхание леса и едва заметное похрюкивание кабанов, странным образом ничего не нарушало протянувшейся между ними гармонии. Своим молчанием мама будто бы позволяла Мериде быть самой собой. 

В такие моменты хотелось обнять её и повалять на траве, а затем напоить из листа кувшинки ледяной родниковой водой. 

— Попробуй, — вместо этого Мерида скачками неслась к ручью, наполняла до краёв мамин “выездной кубок” и, дерзко украсив его ягодами дикой малины, протягивала степенно сидящей в женском седле королеве. Ей нравилось играть пажа, который низко склоняет голову и не смеет поднять взгляда на владыку его сердца, а мама снисходительно улыбалась и делала несколько глотков. 

— Неплохой… напиток, — она склонила голову на бок, как птичка, и вдруг предложила: — Давай соберём ягод для отца? 

— О, ты не пожалеешь, тут столько всего! — мигом теряла все свои маски Мерида и тащила смеющуюся мать сквозь густой подлесок, позабыв и про платье, и каблуки, и гордость леди. Здесь и сейчас важнее было приподнять листики земляники и показать матери: смотри, какие они хитрые и незаметные! Ты бы ни за что не нашла! 

И мать, сев рядом с Меридой, набрала бы полную горсть ягод и съела их, жмурясь от удовольствия. Вблизи и под редкими лучами солнца, в таинственной глуши леса, её лицо выглядело бы почти старым, немного печальным, а в обычно идеально уложенной причёске застряли бы репей, шишки и кузнечик. 

Мерида взглянула бы на мать новыми глазами и подумала, что должна тоже иногда разрешать ей быть собой — доброй занудой, смешливой хулиганкой, прекрасной и в тронной зале, и на поляне, залитой молочным туманом и стрёкотом невидимых насекомых. 

Мерида так и не научилась этикету: она истинный воин клана, а не леди. Но одно правило она выучила назубок: свобода не стоит маминых слёз. Ни капли.


End file.
